Slenderman: el valor viene en envases pequeños
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: El pequeño Kanon tiene miedo, a oido una historia que no lo deja dormir, una noche de tormenta y un hombre de traje negro, le enseñaran que cuando se trata de nuestros seres queridos, el miedo no es nada, comparado con el valor que se puede llevar dentro. (NO ES YAOI)


**Este es un corto fic de los gemelos mas tiernos de todo Saint Seiya, espero y les guste n.n , y como ya es costumbre: saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Slenderman:****El valor viene en envases pequeños **

-Saga…-musito el pequeño Kanon desde su cama-SH! Saga…

Llamaba con voz queda a su hermano que estaba acurrucado en su cama-Saga ¿estas despierto?...

El pequeño bultito en la otra cama se removió en su lugar al ser despertado por su hermano.

-Hm… Kanon?- dijo el chiquillo tallándose los ojos-_Waa…_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-su gemelo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tenía la cobija al ras de los ojos y la sostenía con fuerza con sus pequeñas manos- ¿quieres dormir aquí?-pregunto Saga corriéndose a un lado y levantando un poco sus cobijas.

Como un rayito fugaz el infante de ojos verdes y melena azul se trepo a la cama de su hermano y se acomodó a su lado.

El interior de la habitación era cálido y confortable comparado con el exterior en donde se suscitaba una fuerte tormenta y no es que Kanon fuera cobarde, es solo que no le gustaban las noches oscuras de tormenta y menos si había truenos y relámpagos, para el eran como rugidos de monstruos que según su mente infantil de 6 años lo acechaban al dormir.

-Saga…- el mencionado abrió sus ojitos con esfuerzo-Tú crees en esos cuentos?- Saga pestañeo' al atender a lo que le decía su hermano.

-¿Qué cuentos?

-Hoy en el recreo habían unos niños grandes contando historias de terror-dijo con un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera que lo oyeran- Has oído de Slenderman?

-Slenderman?-Kanon asintió temeroso.

-Sí, dicen que vive en el bosque-comento el niño- es tan alto como un pino, tiene brazos muy largos, usa traje negro y no tiene cara…-Kanon se estremeció bajo las frazadas-Dicen que se lleva a los niños.

Saga guardo silencio, lo que le conto su hermano hizo que le dieran escalofríos, ahora entendía a Kanon, su casa estaba cerca de una zona boscosa; de repente un relámpago surco el cielo y ambos hermanitos dieron un salto en sus lugares.

-Calma, solo fue un rayo- espeto el mayor acomodando las cobijas sobre ambos-Nos estamos sugestionando como dice papa'.

-Saga, tengo miedo…- confeso Kanon haciéndose bolita lo mas cerca de su hermano-Y si él viene? ¿Y si me lleva?

-Eso no va a pasar-le aseguro Saga-Papa' nos cuidara.

-Y si papa' no está?

Saga abrazo a Kanon-Entonces yo te cuidare-dijo sonriéndole completamente convencido, Kanon le pregunto si no tenía miedo- Quien no? Ese tipo es horrible, pero de ninguna manera dejare que alguien se lleve a mi hermano.

Un crujido se oyó de repente, los dos infantes abrieron sus ojos como platones; sin moverse, miraron de reojo y descubrieron que la puerta de su armario (que estaba justo enfrente de la cama de Saga) estaba entreabierta.

La luz de la luna no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los niños vieran con facilidad en medio de la noche. Saga podía escuchar su corazón latir al mismo ritmo acelerado que el de su gemelo, e nene trago grueso al ver que la puerta se seguía moviendo… como si algo la empujara…

Kanon tomo la mano de su hermano, lo que fuera que intentara abrir la puerta estaba del lado de Saga. La luz de otro relámpago dejo un vistazo fugaz a algo negro que se asomaba por la rendija del armario. Los ojos de Saga se ensancharon aún más al ver la puerta abrirse de golpe y ver que una figura lata y de color negro se le venía encima.

-HG!-Kanon apretó los ojos con fuerza y haciendo uso de todo su coraje se abalanzo sobre aquella sombra negra-**HYA!**

-**KANON!**

-**No toques a mi hermano!**

-PERO ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

-Papa'!- exclamo Saga al ver su cuarto iluminado y a su padre en la puerta.

-Kanon ¿Qué estás haciendo sobre mi traje nuevo?-pregunto Aspros que se había apresurado al subir en cuanto escucho gritar a los niños.

-Tu traje nuevo?-Kanon pestañeo' desconcertado para luego mirar el atuendo al que su padre se refería y el cual estrujaba con sus dos manitas-Huy! Perdón- dijo quitándose de encima del traje.

-H… Ya decía yo que eso de guardar mi ropa nueva aquí no era buena idea- Aspros entro a la recamara y levanto su conjunto del suelo, se lo colgó en el brazo y volteo a ver a sus hijos-Ahora si, ¿me quieren decir porque gritaban como si fueran a matarlos? Casi me da un infarto en la sala- les reprocho a ambos.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los chicos al unísono con la cabeza gacha.

-A ver, Kanon ¿Qué hacías encima de mi traje nuevo y porque tu almohada está en la cama de Saga?

-No le regañes papa'- pidió Saga mirando con ojos brillantes a su progenitor-Él solo quería salvarme.

-Salvarte?-el mayor levanto una ceja extrañado-¿Salvarte de qué?

-Creímos que era Slenderman…-repuso Kanon jugando nervioso con sus dedos.

Aspros esbozo una media sonrisa, sabia de quien hablaban, puesto que a sus 30 años ya conocía todas las leyendas y mitos urbanos habidos y por haber.

-Así que creyeron que mi atuendo era un monstruo-dijo para luego ver a Kanon- Y tú te le echaste encima pensando que venía por Saga- dedujo el hombre dirigiéndose a un apenado Kanon, le puso la mano en la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos al chico-Eres muy valiente hijo, enfrentaste tus miedos por tu hermano- Aspros se sentó en la cama, en medio de sus dos hijos-Estoy orgullosos de ti, aunque eso no quita que estropeaste mi pantalón y saco nuevos.

Le dedico una mirada atenta al más chico- Si tu objetivo era vencer, guerrero, felicidades, ahora tendré que ir desnudo mañana al trabajo.

Kanon rio divertido al igual que Saga y su padre-Y tú, campeón-dijo rodeando con un brazo a Saga-No sobreprotejas tanto a tu hermano, aunque me alegra saber que se cuidan mutuamente, no cualquiera deja que su hermano duerma en su cama solo porque está asustado.

Aspros atrajo a sus hijos hacia sí, les beso la frente y los arropo en sus camas respectivamente.

-Bien, mis pequeños grandes héroes- hablo el hombre desde el umbral de la puerta con un dedo en el interruptor-Ya es hora de dormir, dejen de cazar monstruos que no existen.

-Si papa'- respondieron las criaturas en sus camas.

-Bueno, que pasen buenas noches-entonces apago el interruptor.

-Papi-dijo Saga antes de que su padre se fuera, el mayor lo miro y espero a que hablara-Si Slenderman viene… ¿tú nos protegerás?

Aspros soltó un suspiro cansado, pero eso no evito que sonriera con ternura al mayor de sus gemelos.

-Jamás permitiría que algo los lastimara hijo, ni siquiera un ser como ese. Les aseguro que antes de que alguien o algo pretenda dañarlos, tendrá que vérselas conmigo y eso no será nada agradable, soy policía, mi trabajo es proteger a la gente, pero más que nada, yo protejo a mis hijos.

El nene niño sonrió ampliamente, ahora podía dormir tranquilo y su hermano también.

-Buenas noches-Aspros salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta para dejar entrar la luz del pasillo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el hombre se detuvo en el último peldaño, reflexionando en las palabras de Saga y en lo que él le había dicho al mayor de sus hijos. Llego a la conclusión de que aquello que había salido de su boca era la pura verdad, esos niños eran su adoración y no se perdonaría si algo les pasaba, los amaba…

_**HABITACION DE LOS GEMELOS**_

Los niños reían bajito, solo de imaginarse a su padre haciéndole una llave al sujeto del traje negro que en definitiva, ya no les producía ningún miedo, no teniendo a un padre tan fuerte y valiente como Aspros que los protegiera, al cual consideraban un héroe.

-Kanon

-waa… si, Saga?

-Kanon… de verdad- dijo Saga dormitando- De verdad enfrentarías a un monstruo por mí?...

-Tú harías lo mismo…- contesto el pequeño abrazando su almohada.

-Kanon…- dijo casi dormido, al igual que su hermanito.

-M?...

-Te quiero…- dijo por fin el chiquillo para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una hermosa e infantil curva se dibujó en los labios del más joven, que también callo presa del sueño, no sin antes dedicarle una última frase a su hermano.

-Te quiero, Saga…

Fin

**Les gusto? Espero que si, me encanta pensar en la bonita relación que pudieron tener estos dos cuando eran pequeños n.n este fic esta dedicado a **_**geminisnocris **_**y a mi hermana **_**Eli **_**n.n gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.**


End file.
